Letschasethemouse
Letschasethemouse was a blog ran by Doug. It was only active during the first arc of Johnisdead, the YSHDT Arc, where it acted as a personal blog for Doug, and briefly for his friend Mason as well. Description Letschasethemouse is a very standard blogspot blog owned by Doug under the username DandP. At the beginning of the YSHDT Arc, the blog was used much how one would expect a blog to be used, with small updates about one's personal life. Nevertheless, the blog was very important as it was the main way for players to converse with Doug. When the Mask of Truth was used on Doug, a strange future version of himself began posting in his place. Once this was over, the normal Doug was unable to see these posts. When Doug went missing, Mason took over the blog, using it to detail the strange things that have been happening to him. Doug eventually returned, taking his blog back. Doug would continue posting updates under the guise of being a normal high school student again, even though it was obvious the cult had done something to change him. The blog undertook a drastic change once Doug was shown the bomb plans. The background of the blog became corrupted, and Doug made a post with a bunch of glitchy text, as if his anger were corrupting the very blog itself. Once the YSHDT arc was finished, the blog was never used again. Blog Posts Below are all of the blog posts. Unfortunately the comments on some blog updates are glitched, and cannot be viewed. 2/13/15 - Beginnings "I just re-created my blog. It sucks starting from scratch, but whatever. At least I get to start anew." * maf444: "Which previous blog?" 2/13/15 "Today was fun. I spent most of my time inside today, reading articles on the internet. I should join my high school newspaper, it'd be fun." 2/15/15 "Work today was bad. I have to tell you, it'd be a terrible fate to be relegated a job you know you suck at, when a better position is out there. A better position for me." 2/15/15 "This is odd. My friend told me of a club that he was hoping I'd join. He told me that they could let me live forever. And that we'd be changing things inside out soon. I'm not too sure about this, but why not?" 2/16/15 - Finding a Religion "I've been invited to go visit their congregation out in the woods by my friend. We're going to head out in about an hour and a half. I'm excited, if not a little worried." 2/16/15 - The Truth "I'm going to try to figure out everything I can. This is huge. I swore an oath of secrecy, but I'm still just so amazed by everything they told me. I'll have a long ways ahead of me, and a lot of work to do before I'm ready, though." * Jacob Anthony: "Hey, friend. Are you there?" ** DandP: "Sorry, I've been having trouble with my computer recently. Anyways, who are you?" ** Jacob Anthony: "I read what I believe to be you article?" ** DandP: "Huh? I haven't written any articles." ** Jacob Anthony: "I'm sorry, may I ask your name?" ** DandP: "Douglas." ** Jacob Anthony: "Douglas P?" ** DandP: "..Yeah. I guess my name kinda gives that away." ** Jacob Anthony: "http://i.imgur.com/kMohnwR.jpg Did you not write this article?" ** DandP: "No...but that's my high school. I'm actually getting creeped out now. Are you guys from school?" ** Jacob Anthony: "Yes we are. But it feels like we know whats going on. We know you are interested in this religious organisation but I don't think you should do it." ** DandP: "Alright, that takes a load off my mind. I know it's a little odd to see a new religion start up, especially in this Christian nation of ours, but it will lead us all closer to god and happiness." ** ADU: "Mind if i ask for the rest of that article? that is, if you are able to get it." ** Jacob Anthony: "I understand what it sounds like but we've seen this happen before. This particular one isn't safe." ** DandP: "I'm sorry, friend, but I haven't seen that article in the paper. I wasn't even aware we had color in our school newspaper." ** Jacob Anthony: "if I may ask, what does the P in your name stand for?" ** Jacob Anthony: "How could we go about joining?" ** Jacob L.: "I am also interested." ** DandP: "I will set you up with my friend. He will contact you through e-mail or blogspot." ** ADU: "Mind if i get an email too? Email is **********@gmail.com" ** DandP: "I don't think they would appreciate so many new members at once. I'm sorry." ** Jacob Anthony: "My email is ***************@gmail.com if you were talking to me about setting me up. It would be much appreciated." ** Jacob L.: "Mine is TheSunIsTheBestSolarBody@gmail.com" ** DandP: "My friend will contact you in a day or two. I have to talk to him." ** ADU: "Sweet, Thanks Dan" ** Jacob Anthony: "I thank you much. I look forward to it." ** DandP: "Not you, the sun. I see by your profile you don't live near me." ** ADU: "It doesent say where i live" * steve plant: "do you have a name for this my friend? I'd like to join also.." ** DandP: "I'm sorry, you probably don't live near me. But hopefully someday the group will spread far enough so that you may join, also." ** steve plant: "I shall await eagerly for this day. Thank you, regardless. And now my wait begins.." ** steve plant: "I am currently in the UK, if that matters any.." ** DandP: "One day we will hopefully have congregations around the world." * DandP: ''This comment has been removed by the author.'' * Mugen Kagemaru: "Be careful. Things may not be as they seem and you may be wandering into a spider's web..." ** ADU: "No." ** DandP: "What?" ** Mugen Kagemaru: "Form your own thoughts. Let none think for you. But most importantly, take nothing at face value. Remember the Assassins, their creed, and what that creed means." ** Unknown: "Are you serious? The Assassins Creed?? Ignore this guy, he's just trolling" ** DandP: "Good advice. I will ignore this guy from now on." * Oceanstuck: "huh. seems like youre turning a new leaf. ive been needing something like that for a while, so can i have in?" ** DandP: "As I told another person, I don't think you live close enough to me to be able to join. But someday hopefully you'll be able to join also." ** Oceanstuck: "are you sure? where _do_ you live anyway? is it near some cherrington high place?" ** DandP: "This is kinda scary. Are you guys from the government?" ** Oceanstuck: "as funny as itd be to say yes just to see your reaction, no. i just really want to know about this new faith youve found and if i can join" ** Oceanstuck: "so tell me, what makes you think i live too far away to join" ** DandP: "I just said I didn't think. That was before I knew you were from my school." * X3KidPichu: "sounds interesting. Besides location is there any prerequisite to joining? I'd like to prepare if this ever becomes widespread." ** DandP: "You must be of age, have an open mind, and have a great affinity for space. Namely, the moon." ** X3KidPichu: "Alright thank you so much. I'm even more excited to join now." 2/16/15 - Deja Vu "I just had a serious case of Deja Vu. The building they took me too looked so familiar. I could have sworn it used to be the old fishery. I'll grab some pictures later. Maybe you guys know what I'm talking about." 2/16/15 - Fishery Fishery.png fisheryd.png * Mugen Kagemaru: "Huh... Looks familiar..." ** Unknown: "Sounds fishy http://animeyume.com/blog_images/funny_fansubs/funny_fansub14.jpg" ** DandP: "That sounds like it would hurt. Don't bass have teeth?" ** Unknown: "Maybe?" ** Mugen Kagemaru: "Actually, yes they do." ** Lorena Gabriela Ciobanu: "What is this?" ** Lorena Gabriela Ciobanu: "What is this?" * ADU: "Yeah, it reminds me of somewhere ive been once." * Wolfcat22: "It looks pretty fishy to me, man. Be safe." ** DandP: "Yeah, that's why I tried to hide away while taking the pictures. They probably wouldn't like me sharing them, but it's just so interesting..." * Jacob Anthony: "Nice looking place. Dilapidated in the beautiful way." ** DandP: "It will be your new home away from home, soon enough, friend." ** Jacob Anthony: "How do you mean? Do you live there?" ** Jacob Anthony: "Stay safe, man. I saw in another comment you had to hide to take the pictures. Dont do anything that could get you hurt" * X3KidPichu: "is this in the woods?" * DandP: "I'm going to head off to sleep for tonight guys. I'll try to pry more information later." ** Jacob Anthony: "Don't do anything dangerous. Goodnight, guy" * Oceanstuck: "nice. id love to check it out sometime, it looks like itd be a cool hideout if i needed to get away from everything for a bit" * ADU: "Hey, you here?" 2/19/15 "I'm a little worried. After telling my friend of the new recruit, he had a plethora of questions. He doesn't seem too happy about this. He hasn't talked to me all day today." * Unknown: "Some people arent too open to the idea of friend being separated by an ideology or a group... Tread carefully, you should always keep in mind your friend first" * Jacob Anthony: "Be safe, guy. Maybe they will come around." * Oceanstuck: "huh. why do you think hed be upset over this? maybe thats something for you to think about when you try to approach the issue." ** DandP: "I have no idea why. I'll try to figure this out as I go." * Jacob Anthony: "Would the friend happen to be named Vincent?" 2/19/15 "They said I had to stay away for a while. That I'd be given more time to sort things out. I don't know what this all means. Right after they told me this, it started pouring outside. Is this a sign of things to come?" * Zangoose: "Lad, i'm not too sure about that group and whether it's safe for you or not... So much secrecy isnt healthy and the fact that they dont let you join outright doesnt help things much... Stay wary, my friend" ** DandP: "They're only secretive to outsiders, just like any religion. They're my friends and family. I won't turn my backs on them." 2/19/15 Rain.jpg "It's raining too hard." * Zangoose: "Get out! Now!" ** DandP: "Sure, I'll go outside. Where the streets are worse than my house." 2/20/15 "This is quite odd. It seems like the rain stopped, even though it was supposed to go on until the next day. Everything is still flooded, though. I hope the place of meeting is alright... I might head out there now." * Mugen Kagemaru: "The rain was my fault. I'm sorry. I thought something else would happen." ** Oceanstuck: "dude. that was the lamest troll that ever trolled a trolling troll" ** Oceanstuck: "(just for the record it was actually my idea *giggles like she just made a really bad joke*)" 2/20/15 "I'm going to head out to the meeting place guys. Hopefully it's not as flooded as I'm worrying about. I'll post more tomorrow." * Oceanstuck: "honestly bruh, i know youre probably not reading this, but i think you should wait a little longer in case it starts raining again and it floods further" * Kat Sociopath: "Be Safe, Friend!" 2/20/15 - Watched "I went to the meeting place. It was, oddly, not as bad as I'd imagined it'd be. It's closer to the water level, but there wasn't any flooding. However, the entire time I was there, I felt odd. For a second, I could have sworn I saw a figure in the window watching my every move, but that's probably just my paranoia." * Kat Sociopath: "Be careful, friend! :(" ** DandP: "I don't need to be careful around my family, and as such I don't need to be careful around my own home. But thanks for being worried about me. The sun is shining brightly, so it will dry up this rain." * steve plant: "I hope you're okay friend. You didn't feel anything else except paranoia with whatever that figure was around, right? ... be safe." * Oceanstuck: "id definitely keep an eye out for that thing watching you, assuming it exists. ill take your word on it probably being nothing, but just in case" * BryanZammy: "Hi, can someone explain me what is this, what is going on?" 2/21/15 - Excommed "All day, my friends and fellow family ignored my calls. They didn't speak to me, even when I asked them questions right in front of their face. I'm confused." AskBrotherWord-Together-Alone.jpg * ((The comments on this post are glitched and cannot be read)) 2/22/15 - TRUTH "QUdHUkVHQVRJTkcgTElOS1MuLi4KCgoKClRJTUUgTElOS1MgQUdHUkVHQVRFRC4KCgpXSEFUPw " (AGGREGATING LINKS…TIME LINKS AGGREGATED. WHAT?) * ((The comments on this post are glitched and cannot be read)) * ((The below comments are the only ones that were archived)) * DandP: "DO NOT WASTE MY TIME, FOR IT IS LIMITED." * DandP: "YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE HANDED INFORMATION. YOU MUST TAKE IT." * DandP: "THEY" * DandP: "THEY" * DandP: "T H E Y" * DandP: "YOUR CHANCE FOR INFORMATION HAS COME TO AN END. .MUIDEM SIHT THGUOHT DECNELIS EB LLAHS UOY ,ECNELOSNI RUOY ROF" * DandP: "I WAS ONCE HE" * DandP: "SHIFT YOURSELF." * DandP: "I AM NOT THE ONE YOU THINK." 2/22/15 "I woke up with a start just a little ago. My friend texted me, and told me he was sorry for dismissing me. I'm starting to feel a little better." * Dovid M: ""I just wanted to make sure your feeling all right. It must have been hard having everyone ignore you for no reason. do you have any idea what you were doing in your last post? It looks kind of like gibberish."" ** '''DandP: "My last post was about everyone ignoring me. What do you mean?"' ** Dovid M: "You can't see what I'm talking about? Do you see a post called "The Truth" Underneath this?" ** DandP: "...Like I told you, the last post I see is the one about everyone ignoring me. What are you going on about?" ** Dovid M: "Sorry, there must be something wrong with my computer... it gets like that sometimes" ** DandP: "I know what that feels like." * Oceanstuck: "glad to know that got sorted out. hey weird question, who is this friend and whats he like anyway?" ** DandP: "I'm not sure he would like me sharing his information online." ** Oceanstuck: "oh i dont need any particular personal information, just a general idea of what kind of guy he is and /maybe/ a first name...probably not the last part" ** DandP: "That's....really odd. Why do you want me to tell you this?" ** Oceanstuck: "just curious" * Kat Sociopath: "ah! glad your ok and your feeling betters!!! :)" * Wyatt Hunt: "Hey, glad to see you're okay! I also have a question. Have you heard from Jacob lately?" ** DandP: "No, I haven't. Last I heard, he was still going through the initiation process. For some reason, his is taking longer than usual. This only usually happens for important members." * DandP: "I'm going to head off for tonight. I feel oddly tired. I want to study my notes for a little while before going to sleep, at least." * Kat Sociopath: "Ok! good night! sleeepppp tight!!!" * Dovid M: "Out of curiosity,I was wondering about the meaning of your blog's title, "lets chase the mouse". Does it have any significance or importance to you, or did you choose it because it was cool?" * ADU: "Hey buddy, Glad you're back. You probably noticed i had a deleted post, that was my laptop making double posts then deleting both of them instead of only one. Glad you're fine and people aren't ignoring you :D" * Archery2000: "Hey, glad you're feeling better! (In case you're curious, I've been reading your blog but this is the first time I'm leaving a comment ><') The friend you mention, his name wouldn't happen to be Mason, would it?" * Agate Links: "Was there a reason why he ignored you? He at least owes you an explanation :/" 2/22/15 - What a day... "Today was nothing but trouble. Constantly through the halls, I heard people faintly whispering, and I couldn't tell who it was or why they were doing it. Probably mocking me. At least my family wasn't so mean today. It was productive. After I went home, however, I was expecting a package in the mail. As it turns out, the mail never came. I hope I get it tomorrow. It's special to me." * Oceanstuck: "sucks to hear that you didnt get that package. i know id be pretty upset if something i was waiting for didnt show up. trust me, im expecting a game this week. whatever those whispers were saying, dont let it bring you down. youre a cool guy, i like you. if someone tries to bring you down, dont let them, ok?" ** DandP: "Okay, thank you." * Wolfcat22: "The weather's been shit lately, maybe it will get there soon? Sucks hard when that kind of stuff gets delayed. What was it? My stuff is just usually useless video game merch." ** DandP: "It was something religious. I can't really tell you specifically what it was." * steve plant: "Mail delivery services can be a pain. I hope you get it soon friend. You say it was religious yes? would the new recruit be expecting such mail too?" * Wyatt Hunt: "Hey, do you have a networking class?" ** DandP: "Yeah, I do. Today was actually the first day." ** DandP: "Sorry, I meant last friday. Wouldn't make much sense today." ** Wyatt Hunt: "Alright, if it's networking fundamentals, I was wondering if I could borrow the notes. I misplaced mine." ** DandP: "Sure, I'll grab a picture really quick." ** DandP: "Hey, I posted the notes. Sorry about the drawings on the side. I like to doodle whatever comes to mind." 2/22/15 netnotes.png * Wyatt Hunt: "Thank you for the notes, it really saved me some trouble!" ** DandP: "Sure thing. Maybe we can meet up sometime?" ** Wyatt Hunt: "That sounds pretty cool, but I'm never free. I'll let you know when I have some free time." * Oceanstuck: "is that magnetos helmet?" ** DandP: "Magneto's helmet?" ** Oceanstuck: ((Image of Magneto's helmet was linked here)) ** Oceanstuck: "*whistles casually* http://s13.zetaboards.com/WithinHubris/single/?p=8085755&t=7339903" * Wickedlady4180: "Hope school & everything is going good for you. Looking forward to an update soon.... (tick-tock, tick-tock)" 3/3/15 "Help" * ((The comments on this post are glitched and cannot be read)) 3/7/15 "I don't have much time, sadly. There's a lot of work to be done. If anyone happens to be paying attention, feel free to ask anything. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Otherwise, we will meet soon enough. -M" Themist.jpg * ((The comments on this post are glitched and cannot be read)) 3/7/15 - Time "Sorry my last post was so urgent. They took Doug, which I didn't expect. They need him for something, but they won't tell me. And I need your help, because he's in obvious danger. I don't know what to do." * ((The comments on this post are glitched and cannot be read)) 3/7/15 "I think I'm safe. After they saw me, they took a good look and chased after me. I can't see them anymore, so I think I'm good. I don't know what happened with them. All this running is making me tired." forestblog.jpg * KendoSF: "Take a break and stay hidden Mason. We need to rethink our plan of attack." ** DandP: "alright. im getting way tired anyways. gonna sleep" ** Oceanstuck: "im not sure the forest is the best place for that" * Archery2000: "Mason, this might seem random, but are you in possession of a hat?" * KendoSF: "Hey Mason, you awake man?" * Archery2000: "Mason, are you alright? We haven't seen activity from you for two days now." ** Dovid M: "I think he might be staring hidden like we suggested" 3/17/15 - It's been a while. "Sorry I've blown you guys off. I'm really out of it now, especially after I couldn't even see Doug. This week has been crazy, too. I've met some new friends, have been waking up earlier than usual, have been finding myself in places that I've never seen before, and finally met a really odd person that claimed to be from the future. It's been a rough week and a half." * ((The comments on this post are glitched and cannot be read)) * ((The below comments are the only ones that were archived)) * DandP: "He was dressed in all grey. I couldn’t make out what he looked like. He came and wanted to trade me for an item." * DandP: "He wanted a hat I’d found at the fishery for a card. He said the card would be very important in the future for me. I didn’t want the hat anyways; it had blood on it." * DandP: "It’s…not a collectible card. It’s just an 8 of clubs." * DandP: "No, there isn’t anything special about the card that I can tell of. I would give you a picture, but my phone/camera is currently dead'" * DandP: "I have no idea. One second I’m walking down the street, the next I’m just by some park’s statue…" * DandP: "The statue was just some abstract sculpture. Also, I did say I’ve never seen that place before." 3/19/15 - Dancing "For some reason I feel like dancing. Really badly. I don't even know how to dance. -M" * Zangoose: "nah, dont... Those urges are dumb and you can prove your will to be strong by ignoring them completely" ** DandP: "It at least raised my spirits." ** Zangoose: "Use that energy for productive things! Paint a picture, write a story, do that while being guided by your raised spirits!! Maybe then will that energy be put for good use" * Oceanstuck: "im gonna join you if you dont mind" ** DandP: "That's dumb." ** Oceanstuck: "aw come on man dancing is fun no matter shitty you may think you are at it. uhm, hold on, lemme think of a good dance to do. you put your right foot in, you put your right foot out...wait no thats stupid. uhh, you know the macarena?" * steve plant: "Not worth it man.. Such things are often the result of sleep deprivation.. (you'd get a sudden burst of energy) for example.." * Wickedlady4180: "Then dance that boogie!" * Wyatt Hunt: "I think you should go with your gut. You have this urge for a reason, and dance is an art form. If you feel like dancing, that's just awesome." ** DandP: "Alright." * KendoSF: "Get down with your bad self! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujKRFbPYUmM" 3/19/15 scarysky.jpg "Huh." * ((The comments on this post are glitched and cannot be read)) 3/19/15 Maxresdefault.jpg * ((The comments on this post are glitched and cannot be read)) 3/19/15 - Thunder "THat was fuking close. For those of you who are going to ask, no, I didn't dance. I noticed that the clouds were forming outside, then a bolt appeared close to me. I'm a little worried about this." * Zangoose: "Get to lower grounds, stay away from anything that could conduct electricity..." ** KendoSF: "And crouch down with your hands behind your head. I'm serious I did a report on this in middle school." ** X3KidPichu: "stay away from windows" ** Wickedlady4180: "Good thing you didn't dance up a storm...." 3/23/15 - The next step. "Hey guys. I just got back. One second, I was in my house, protecting myself from the storm. The next, I was next to that fucking statue again. Owl-statue.jpg This is getting ridiculous though. This time it was in a park far, far off from my house. I'm just glad my parents weren't home for the weekend. But now, I feel like I want to do something. I need to know what happened to Doug. I have no idea how to go about doing something, though. So I want ideas. I'll add that it seems like the members of the...I guess I should call it a cult, now...haven't noticed that I was the man who spied on them that night. They're sending me messages, and trying to get to me at school, saying that they're worried and that I can always come back to them if I'm in trouble. I'm thinking about taking them up on their offer, to see if I can find anything." * steve plant: "From Dougs last posts... he joined them, and we never heard from him again... are you sure that'd really be a good idea?" ** DandP: "I'm not sure." ** steve plant: "Do you have a weapon of sorts? a baseball bat.. or a gun even? if you have to go, dont be a sterotypical horror protagonist and go unarmed... that never ends well." ** DandP: "I have a small switchblade..." ** Oceanstuck: "how well can you fight with that thing. if youre gonna use a weapon you should go with one you can use effectively" * Archery2000: "Hey Mason, sorry if it seems like I'm pressing you for it, but I'm rather interested in playing cards. Could you post up a picture of the card, ideally one from each side, just to show it fully. (i could send you a picture of my collection if you're interested, it's small but I just started recently, so...)" ** DandP: "I think I misplaced the card somewhere. There's really nothing special about it, though. It isn't even name brand." * KendoSF: "I dunno, I think it might be a good idea to wait before going near them again. Has Doug come back yet? Or is he still in the fishery?" ** DandP: "I haven't seen Doug since." ** KendoSF: "Hmmm... I think you should keep your distance for now. If you want, try some spying. But don't follow them into a place you're not sure about. In fact I think you might want to bring back up if you decide to explore a place they hang out at." * Wickedlady4180: "Be careful, Mason. If you do go, please make sure to let us know. We'll help you any way we can." ** DandP: "Alright." * Zangoose: "Do be careful, we suspect that cult from being a harmful organization, and maybe they take their lives off..." ** DandP: "...No shit?" * Wolfcat22: "We'll try to help however we can. What more can you tell us about this cult? Like, anything about rituals or ranks? Also one more question, though it is a random one. Do you take Psychology? I got a random photo in the mail of some Psychology notes, it freaked me out a bit." ** DandP: "We were promised to become part of a whole new way of thinking, including gaining powers and being one of the first to get the ability to never age once we hit it large as a sort of scientific/religious organization. I can't tell you much more than this for many reasons, partly because I wasn't told a lot about what was going on since I was lower ranked. No, I have never taken Psychology." ** Zangoose: "Hey, by chance do you know if Doug did run psychology?" ** DandP: "I think so. I'm not sure." * Zangoose: This comment has been removed by a blog administrator. 3/24/15 - Decisions "I have decided on what I'm going to do. I'm going to go back to the fishery, and make sure to take my blade with me. I won't be able to take any pictures, or post at all while I'm there because it might arouse suspicion. I need to figure out if Doug is alright." * Zangoose: "Ho, shit! Mason, stop, those people are dangerous!" * ADU: "Be careful. It would suck if something happened to you." * KendoSF: "Darn it man, Didn't I say to take backup?!" * steve plant: "Be very careful... if there's more than you can handle.. just run." 3/24/15 - Okay "I'm almost there. It's really odd. All of a sudden it started to downpour out of nowhere. I wouldn't be surprised if my basement started flooding." Stock-footage-foggy-forest-with-rain-drops-sound.jpg 3/24/15 - Someone "There's a girl just standing there. I have a bad feeling." What.png 3/24/15 - Rain "The rain seemed to stop, which is good. Maybe I'll dry off a little. The girl said she was sent here through the powers that be, to help me. I don't know what any of that means. I'm going to ask her more now." * steve plant: "do they seem at all similar to the person you traded that hat with?" 3/24/15 - Girl "Alright. So, she told me a bunch of bs about how songs can create powers, and she came because some song was played that calls an ally. Totally crazy, but I'm hearing her out anyways. She says that if I go now, "many pitfalls will be laid in place on your journey, but you will also gain amazing allies in the coming battle". I don't really understand what she means by battle, but I don't like the sound of this. She also told me to tell you guys specifically that you should trust her, and asked if you wanted your fortunes to be told. Should I just walk away? This is kinda surreal." * ((The comments on this post are glitched and cannot be read)) 3/24/15 "She says her name is Rosa. She also said she's only going to give a simple group fortune, to help us or something. 'You will no longer be able to obtain what you originally sought, moving forward. There will be many troubles ahead. Old villains, new ones, and even your own brethren. You have lost some of your powers through interaction with dangerous items and people. Your most powerful weapon has been rendered useless, and it should be obtained once again. That age-old poem will guide you during a dangerous and fateful choice. Use it well. Do not trust them.' I'm really getting weirded out here. I'm feeling a lot of bad vibes from this. I think I'm just going to go, guys." * steve plant: "I would suggest staying a little longer man, that's your choice in the end. We ... could do we knowing a few more answers." * KendoSF: "Old villains? Oh. Oh that is not good. Mason, get home quick. Lock the doors. Do not play Majora's Mask." 3/24/15 - Rain "Damn, it started raining much harder this time. I won't be able to post at all now. Wish me luck. I told the woman thanks, and to keep me in mind. She said she wouldn't be able not to." 3/24/15 "SOMETHINGS WRONG VERY VERY FUCKING WRONG THEY LET ME SEE DOUG DOUG ISNT DOUG WHAT THE FUCK" * Oceanstuck: "not doug how" * Zangoose: "okay, calm down, calm down. Being stressed will make it harder on all of us, so calm down and tell us what happened?" ** Unknown: "whats that" 3/24/15 "This is fdo nt.they dilisten to doug i dont know if i shoulhim trust im just gonna go home. he is trying to lure you away from me help." * KendoSF: "Mason? MASON? MASOOOOON?!" * Zangoose: "Mason? Are you there?" * Oceanstuck: "mason if youre still there i think there was a glitch we cant read your post that well could you take care of that" * Unknown: "************@gmail.com" 3/24/15 - Doug "Hello, guys. It's been a while. Mason's off running with his tail between his legs. I need your help. He's going to try to convince you I am the bad guy. I'm not. I'm just trying to escape. And I need your help. Mason is kinda getting in the way of it. He's luring you guys away from me with his lies and wit. I didn't even know he was capable of this. Everything is fine with me, they are keeping me captive and questioning me about you guys, but they haven't done anything else. It's been kind of harsh, but I guess they would be that way, huh? I've been told of your powers, and it makes sense, considering all the crazy stuff that's happened to me while I was in contact with you guys. I need you to send Mason far away, and I need you guys to help me again. I'm sure you will have time to plan things out. -Doug" * Zangoose: "Did you say anything about us?? What did you say?" * KendoSF: "Who told you that? Wait, how in the world is everything fine if you're being held captive" * Oceanstuck: "hey doug question why do you want us to send mason away" * steve plant: "Suspicous... What have they even been doing to you while keeping you captive? You've been gone for so long.." 5/3/15 "I'm sorry it's been so long. Things have been hectic around here, what with all the planning and such. I also had a really bad headache, but something tells me that pain is going to end soon. Very soon." * ((The comments on this post are glitched and cannot be read)) 5/3/15 - WHERE "DID YOU GET THAT WHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THAT" * Dovid M: "A friend showed it to me, he said you would be able to tell us what it is." ** DandP: ((!!VOLUME WARNING!!)) * Oceanstuck: This comment has been removed by the author. ** DandP: "YOUR LINK WILL BE SEVERED" Images broken.jpeg faviold.png Category:Websites Category:YSHDT Arc